List of incidents in Creation Universe
This is a fictional summary of notable incidents that have taken place at various Creation Universe theme parks. This list is not intended to be a comprehensive list of every such event, but only those that have a significant impact on the parks or park operations, or are otherwise significantly newsworthy. These incidents should not be regarded as canon to the park's history, as a new list is being made that will be less extreme. The term incidents refers to major accidents, injuries, or deaths that occur at a GoAnimateLand park. While these incidents were required to be reported to regulatory authorities due to where they occurred, they usually fall into one of the following categories: *Caused by negligence on the part of the guest. This can be refusal to follow specific ride safety instructions, or deliberate intent to violate park rules. *The result of a guest's known or unknown health issues. *Negligence on the part of the park, either by ride operator or maintenance. *Act of God or a generic accident (e.g. slipping and falling), that is not a direct result of an action on anybody's part. Mr. Driller's Namtendo Blast *On June 12, 2008, an unidentified mechanism failed, causing the front row of ride vehicles to be sprayed with vegetable oil. The affected guests were given a change of clothes and were able to shower at the property. No injuries were reported. Fazbear's Fright *On July 18, 2007, a 75-year-old lady died from a heart attack after getting scared by one of the actors in costumes. The staff decided to bring an ambulance over. The family of the affected guest later sued the park and won $1.1 million in an out-of-court settlement. GoBoxing *On May 5, 2005, during Tango no sekku, in Japan, an 8 year old was brutally beaten up to death by Harold Slikk. Citing the reasons that the boy did not know boxing skills, the Harold Slikk costumed person was later sued by $1,000,000, citing it "was Mike Tyson" inside, who arrived to visit the park. Mametchi's Fight-A-Bunga *On May 15, 2015, a 75 year old woman was mauled, maimed, and smashed to death by Black Hat. It was later reported that the woman was running around instead of fighting him, yelling "HELP!", "WHY?!", etc. The employee inside was claimed to be Mr. Dream, who was not arrested. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza *On October 23, 2009, 4 high school seniors went in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza without noticing Fazbear's Fright. Hidden cameras reported that those guests went in and ate pizza without completing Fazbear's Fright, so one was arrested for trespassing while the others were given a warning. *On July 23, 2015, a group of 25 college students put up signs all over the pizzeria saying "DO NOT PLAY FNAF 4: IT IS ALREADY RELEASED" which shocked FNaF fans. They were reported to have programmed a show and referred to it as the "Birthday Show III". Once put in, the characters would protest against the release of FNaF 4 and argue over who likes it. All 25 guests were arrested and banned from the pizzeria 1 hour later, causing them to sue them, but lost the case. Drillimation Central *In May 2006, a 16-year-old boy was banned from all GoAnimateLand properties after he supposedly attacked Konata Izumi, severe enough that the employee inside suffered major head injuries. He later sued the park in 2009 but lost the case. Konata Izumi and the Escape from King Empty Jay *On June 29, 2014, a technical glitch caused the ride to go into "safety mode", stranding 12 riders for 45 minutes. No injuries were reported. The GoCoaster *On July 19, 2013, a technical glitch ocurred similar to Konata Izumi and the Escape from King Empty Jay, stranding riders on top of The GoCoaster for 30 minutes. Harder Than Ever *On September 4, 2014, in the early morning, 5 guests didn't get tickets to Harder Than Ever 's stage 1. Hidden cameras found that those 5 guests did not show sign of fear. Soonafter, they went to court and the engineer was arrested for potential confusion of controlling noise and frolicking, including sound shocked emotions, probably because he wasn't able to differentiate voices of people being shocked. A month later, another engineer in a purely acceptable way, gave tickets to Harder Than Ever to those five guests and then the engineer, while still in prison, "was just confusing those five guests thinking that they're shocked" and he then said during a talk with a police officer, "that he saw hidden cameras and has apologized for negligence". On November 4, 2014, he was released from prison, but not so that he couldn't control the ride for six months. Six months later, he was reinstated as the ride controller. *On August 5, 2015, 2 guests were on Harder Than Ever's Stage Six at the same time. The second guest had added a second seat to the train, causing him to be arrested while the first guest was safe. The second guest later sued the park, but lost the case. Stage Six was later closed for a week, offering guests a bypass to Stage Seven while they remove the extra seat. The week after, the second guest was released and was allowed on all GoAnimateLand properties again. The first guest had won the case and was pronounced not guilty. Two months later, the second guest was arrested for negligence. This time, he was sentenced for 2 weeks on death row. After said number of weeks, the second guest was executed using lethal injection. *On October 4, 2015, upon completion of stage X, the winner of Harder than Ever ''was murdered by one of the gangsters who broke onto Blue HQ in 2013. The gangster was sentenced for 1 week on death row. 7 days later he was executed using electric chair. Ultrafast Metro *On May 2, 2005, a 3-year old girl fell in coma during the 50% of the ride. Parents asked the engineer to stop the ride. All guests remained except the 3-year old girl and her parents, and soon after, a sign was posted allowing people aged 15 and older only. Soon after, the ride continued. The family of the victim later sued the park for negligence, but lost the case. *On June 7, 2006, the Ultrafast Metro suddenly stopped. This occurred during a power outage and most passengers were trapped with locked doors, at 5pm. At 8pm, the ride continued and passenger victims were given refunds for cards. Engineers refused to help passengers between 5 and 8pm, and soon later they were sued by a passenger victim. *On December 4, 2006, the Ultrafast Metro passed off the rails. This was caused by an engineer which accidentally pressed the left instead of the right steering button. The train killed 120 people attending the park (but not the rides) and soon the engineer was arrested. *On May 8, 2007, the Ultrafast Metro didn't function at 5% of the ride, despite the fact that passengers paid cards, because of faulty error that occurred on the computer controlling the train. 360° Fun Slide *On May 4, 1985, a 9-year old girl crushed during when encountering a loop. This was the most harsh accident ever, which led to a $50,000 fine for healthcare. The girl was successfully saved from death however she has back injuries, which were treated the following year. This occured during when the 360° Fun Slide was similar to what is to be the circular version of Devil Steps, an obstacle from Sasuke (what is to be the rest of the world's Ninja Warrior). In 1987, the Fun Slide added ceiling, removed the ladder, which is the current form of the ride ever since. *On October 3, 2001, several kids aged roughly for preschool, got stuck when they were about to slide down at the loop and to finish it, causing them to be stuck on it during 50% of the loop (the whole top) where they stuck in. They ordered the kids to move hands around the space on the ground to continue the ride. *On December 31, 2008, the ride didn't open its final loop doors, causing 6th grade kids to be stuck. However this occured five hours before midnight (6pm). At 7pm, the final loop door successfuly opened, allowing kids to safely exit the ride. *On January 1, 2009, the same known kids rescued at 7pm last day, again entered the ride but the first loop door didn't open. They waited 2 hours and it didn't still open. It was soon reported that a power error occured on the computer controlling the ride. *On March 1, 2013, the slide was sliced by a Jordanian gangster (not the one who caused the Paint Shaker to explode) on the last loop, causing a Guyish high school junior to fall and land on a booby trap the same gangster set when that loop's door opened. His chest was caught in the trap, and he couldn't get up. The gangster was later arrested with a fine of $2,125, while the guest was sent to the park hospital. A day later, the hospital reported that his chest had a medium sized cut in it, causing them to put a Mametchi's GotchiWorld bandage on it. Baggy Ground *On May 3, 2012, while attempting to reach the end, a twenty-six year old man suddenly jumped on Harold Slikk's head. The person inside the costume was not severely injured and the twenty-six year old suspect was fired from the ride for two months for jumping on a person. Blue HQ *A crime attempt occured on March 4, 2013 sometimes at 6:10am during when a 7 year old slept with his parents. An unknown 75 year old attempted to kill the boy by dropping the bed, but failed, because the windows of Blue HQ remain closed and can't be opened to prevent crimes. *A painting dropped on a 5 year old on June 3, 2013 while on a preschool field trip to the park. The injuries were not severe. The teacher soon restored the painting back to its place. *Three gangsters aged between 34 and 75 attempted to break onto Blue HQ on August 4, 2013 by climbing to the roof and then breaking on the top floor. Their purpose was to destroy Blue HQ and to vandalize it, also to paint walls red. Room 93B was left colored red, which was recolored blue a year later. Two weeks after the gangster breaking on August 5, 2013, the roof later got an electric fence which is only seen on the exterior the guests see. Upon touching, people will be shocked by a million volts. *In room 66A, on December 2, 2013, a hundred grams of cocaine fell down on a blanket. Nobody was sleeping and the room was not attented, but this was later confirmed that this was a job from those three gangsters that broke onto Blue HQ headquarters. Soon, they were sued in the case against the Blue HQ management. Those grams of cocaine were brought to the police and the police was able to identify them. Since May 5, 2014, guards are on the door of Blue HQ to prevent crimes. *In all rooms, one of the gangsters from a 2013 incident said a spell to change everything that was blue in Blue HQ back to red. However, he also changed the logo to "Red HQ" and made the website for the park red. This occurred on November 2, 2014, as it was reported the day after. Igor's Playhouse *A person on May 4, 2001 broke onto Igor's Playhouse and questioned for money and the manager said no. Soon later, the person who broke onto the Playhouse robbed the attraction for $50,000 and was arrested. A month later, the affected victim was allowed to operate the attraction again. The TamaStore *On September 29, 2015, a 20 year old robbed $50 from The TamaStore, causing him to be banned from the park. He was later sued for a fine of $1,000 the next day. Meet and Greet with Mametchi and Friends *On November 5, 2007, a group of 15 murderers was caught on camera taking the meet-and-greet Mametchi costume off an employee and stabbing him until he died. The day after, a new employee was hired for that Mametchi's spot as the murderers were arrested and sentenced for 1 week in prison. The next week, all but 6 of the murderers were executed in the electric chair, 5 being released and sent to their homes, 1 being executed using lethal injection. On that date, the park shut down at 5:02pm, the time the costumed employee was killed, on that date. Only Blue HQ and TamaInn remained open with the entrance being locked. A day later at 6:45am, the rides started working again. The Most Advanced Tamagotchi Ride Ever Made *On June 13, 2000, a 7 year old boy stumped his toe exiting the ride. His parents sued the operator of the ride and won $1,000,000 in a court case. The day after, the park encouraged guests to call 911 first, instead of the GoAnimateLand Security Center. Others *On July 1, 2005, a 17-year old boy was arrested and banned from all GoAnimateLand properties after he vandalized seven attractions at GoAnimateLand California. During the vandalism, he would go up to an attraction and yell "Happy Canada Day! I am still vandalizing name! Ha ha ha ha ha! This is fun! Haters gonna hate, jerks!" When the Anaheim Police found out he dubbed himself under the name of "The Theme Park Vandalizer", he was banned from all theme parks from California for three years and was sentenced to two years in prison and 100 hours of community service. The following day, Pingy was reported that the boy vandalized Mr. Driller's Namtendo Blast, It's a Happiest Place on Earth, Tamagotchi LIVE!, and Noodle Dance Party With PB&J Otter! in the order shown. *In March 2006, around 500 KEJA hackers illegally entered GoAnimateLand California and blocked access to various attractions, thinking they're closed due to lead poisoning and making swastika formations in various spaces in the park. When the hackers got arrested, many guests and theme park fans complained due to racism. *On April 24, 2006, around a thousand of protestants broke into the park in order to go to the Santa Monica Airport in order to go to Belgrade, Serbia. The GoAnimateLand Security Center detected them wanting to fire all of them from the park. The flight started at around 3:50am, when it would be 12:50pm in Belgrade, Serbia on the same date. The airplane arrived at around 3:40am in Serbia, on April 25, and those protestants headed to hotels. Later on April 25, 2006, at 6:55pm in Serbia, those protestants ran to BK headquarters to save the station from closing. No injuries were reported during the breaking of those protestants into the park. *On January 19, 2011, the GoAnimate California website's servers crash after theme park fans all over the United States after they found out that a well-known attraction was closing. This led to the website being inaccessible until January 22, 2011. After the site's servers were back up and running, GoAnimateLand California contacted AT&T to ban all DDoS-related operations from theme park fans so this wouldn't happen again in the future. *On April 15, 2015, after several months learning about Alvin Hung's greed, many managers of several themes of the park broke onto Alvin Hung's office (located in the park) and overthrew him as the CEO, being active then since 2007. Currently the new CEO will be the first president of the GoAnimate Wiki Channel. He was fired from the park after the decision to fire him, upheld by those who overthrew him, was approved by the GoAnimateLand president Pingy Animatronic. *On October 12, 2015, at 6:00am EST (10:00am UTC), a group of ten people were caught disabling Harold Slikk's alarm (which is always set to 6:45am, the time the park opens its work day on Monday), allowing him to sleep. He woke up at 10:00am surrounded by thousands of visitors on the window wanting him to come down. "Harold Slikk" refers to the costumed person who acted as him. *On October 17 2015, at 7:00pm, a man bombed Obsidian's Castle, causing the giant Obsidian animatronic to fall and kill 18 people, several other terrorists tried to bomb more rides, but they were shot by a SWAT team. This led to R.O.B.O. Land being closed for 2 days, but it reopened with a new Obsidian animatronic by Ride & Show Engineering. *On October 24, 2015, a group of Albanian hackers hacked the GoAnimateLand GoCity website and deleted all backup code in order to revert to a non-hacked version. They hacked the website by replacing it with a white background and a scary image, followed by a note saying "F**K YOU GOANIMATE", in turn on hate against GoAnimate and its fanon properties. Pingy Animatronic, the president of GoAnimateLand, went to the GoCity park in investigation about the park's website hack. As the result, all rides, in GoCity, stopped at 7pm after a siren was heard (by the point of all borderies of GoAnimateLand areas), followed by a speech by Pingy Animatronic saying that the website of the GoCity park was hacked. An hour later, the rides continued with the investigation still ongoing. During the closure, Blue HQ and TamaInn locked their entrances, all guests were forced to get out of both attractions with their baggage due to an hour of ride silence following the park website hacking. The day after, the site was put back up with a screenshot posted under the news section. *On October 30, 2015, guests began sending death threats to Alvin Hung as the result of his removal of GoAnimate voices. As a result, Blue Mario, a costumed character in Guyish Central, ultimately became unvoiced as he lost his voice. A few days later, his voice was restored because Susumu Takajima, the president of Drillimation Studios, learned a technique to record lines from the removed voices using a video recording program. On the same day, 25 of protestants who went to Belgrade in April 2006, broke into the park, but with tickets. They began going to Pingy Animatronic's office and writing death threat documents to Alvin Hung. That same day, Fall Out Boy released a single for the park called Alvin Hung Dies, which guests had played in Pingy's office. *On November 5, 2015, the gangster from the 1998 Maze Madness incident removed the DDoS accident protection system by hacking AT&T's servers. This led to theme park fans attacking the GoAnimateLand California and Florida website about a rumor if Chrome's Land of Chromeyness would be shut down due to the series finale of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. It was later reported that he had broken out of the Guyish prison, traveled to where AT&T was, and caused everything above. He was arrested again for a jailbreak two days later, causing the DDoS protection to be turned on again. He was going to turn Guyish Central red by putting red paint all over Blue Mario's costume, Blue HQ, etc. However, the area remained blue before he could even do it. Pingy Animatronic, the president of GoAnimateLand, said that the park would declare emergency situation in Guyish Central on November 7. On that date, all rides closed, there were no shows, but shops, restaurants and Blue HQ remained working, in Guyish Central along with those and TamaInn, in Mametchi's GotchiWorld. *On December 31st 2015, an unnamed 15 year old interrupted a preformance at The PB&J Otter Live! and shouted 'I WILL DECEMATE THIS F***ING PLACE, ALLAHU ACKBAR!!!!!!' while waving a supposed bomb, however he was shot in the spine by cops, the boy did not have a real bomb and was playing a prank, while being taken to the hospital, he kept shouting 'IT WAS A DAMN PRANK', he is currently awaiting trial. *An aircraft accident (Guyish Airways Flight 2839) occured in the Guy City park when the plane broke onto the park destroying just a small part of the outside fence on February 2, 2016. When the plane broke onto the park, there rides were functioning, but one ride had to stop citing fear of danger. On the accident, no people died and there were no fatal injuries. The passengers went to the Guy City Airport by car, while their baggage was driven to their homes through the airport. *On November 12th 2015, a 14 year old boy decided to steal a jet and crashed it on super mario land in creation universe Orlando. This lead to 75 injuries (6 severe and 2 dead), the owner of the jet sued the thief, the 14 year old going to jail, and super mario land in creation universe Orlando being closed for three days, with some attractions in SML being closed longer than three days. *Some guy drew a meme in the mens bathroom and by far this is the worst incident on this list Orange Driver *On May 5, 2015, a person almost died while speeding in his car, up at 340 km/h. This was noted on the beginning of the map, just after he finished. The person had several surgeries citing severe head injuries and severe limb injuries. On July 2, 2015, a person gave him some liquid which returns his health. The liquid was supposedly made in the Republic of Guy with some help from the Tamagotchi Republic, two fictional countries. Paint Shaker *A mother, on May 4, 2004, was arrested for putting her 1 month old baby into the machine and let it be shaked. During the shake, the emergency and police arrived to the scene and then soon after the shake, the baby was taken to the hospital only to be pronounced dead due to the shaken baby syndrome. After the proclamation, the mother was arrested by the police with a $50,000 fine and a 10 year ban. Her son, which was 7 months at the time, did not attend the park. *On August 1, 2013, someone was putting a Guytech battery into their TamaTown Tama-Go when they accidentally dropped it into the machine. The battery was supposedly manufactured in the Republic of Guy, the country who also made the liquid for the Orange Driver incident. Investigators found the battery and notified Bandai, 911, and the GoAnimateLand Security Center about this. *On September 28, 2015‚ a Jordanian gangster put some carbonated soda which is explosive, into the shaker, and the ride exploded. He was an hour later arrested with a million dollar fine, citing the attempt to "terrorize the park and bomb him in order to start a jihadi process in the park". Pingy Animatronic, the president of the GoAnimateLand, sent a note to the Paint Shaker manufacturer to make a new version of it which is identical and is fire and exploding proof. He also said that the park apologizes to all those who were close to Paint Shaker, having severe burns in their skins. However only ten had severe burns around their legs during the ride explosion. A day later, the ride was reopened with the new qualities. Pac-Man Maze Madness *On December 21, 1998, a Guyish gangster sprayed some carbonated soda, which is explosive, on the ghosts. This led to all ghosts exploding. Only the gangster was in the attraction at the time, as Alvin Hung, the former CEO, apologized for the damage caused to the ghosts. On Christmas Eve of 1998, the attraction was reopened with explosion-proof ghosts. Although this activity was associated with a Guyish gang with an offensive name ''Cheetos & F***os, no bans were enacted on Guyish people from entering the park. He was later arrested by a Guyish police helicopter 2 hours after the crime and was taken to a Guyish prison in Rouz, RG. *On October 9, 2004, members of Mara Salvatrucha (MS-13) street gang broke into the park and threw a grenade on the roof of the ride and it exploded. This costed $50,000 to fix the ride and completely repair the roof, while the interior was totally unaffected. The park had to close the ride for a month and it declared emergency situation in Guyish Central. *On May 4, 2005, a 7-year old boy was lost, in the middle of the way. The ghosts scared him and the whole park heard about the boy. A person called 911 to solve the case, with the boy being taken into a room on Guyish Central Detention, despite his good behavior. The detention center formed a section for lost kids which is located from rooms 991 to 1299, and those rooms all have phones to retrieve a child when he is lost. The boy was taken into room 1128 and phoned his mother and the mother came and sent him back to the park. Mametchi's Go-Coaster * An aircraft accident (GuyAir Flight 124) occured on June 6, 2006 in the GoCity park when the plane smashed the ride and then crashed onto Guyish Central, killing 471 riders on that ride, with only 12 of them surviving. However, no one died when the plane crashed onto Guyish Central. The riders killed in the accident were buried at the park and their monuments are located next to the park. Pingy Animatronic, said that June 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 and 12, 2006, would be non-working days, but only shops, restaurants, hotels, Blue HQ and TamaInn worked. The ride was restored a year later. The cause of the accident was due to the pilot doing wrong commands, and the Guyish newspaper The Guyish did an analysis saying that it was related to hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia (the fear of number 666), citing the date of the aircraft disaster. Atfer the plane crashed, all rides stopped and people grieved. Guyish president Mark Harper went to the park to see the crash, and he interviewed the survivors, which were not seriously injured. A day later, GuyAir (currently Guyish Airways) gave respect to all those died in the accident. Incidents involving costumed characters Mametchi *On July 4, 1999, it was reported that Mametchi allegedly punched a boy in the face during a photo opportunity. The costumed person was later arrested by a Gotchish police helicopter and was sent to the Dream Town Prison in Dream Town, TC. *On May 8, 2001, Mametchi held a gun. He was later confiscated by the police as holding weaponry in any part of the park is prohibited, and was later arrested by the Guyish police and was taken to the park prison. The trial reported that "even a cute little guy like Mametchi would never hold weapons" and that a guest said "He would never do that" during the incident. However he killed nobody, and as a result he was later released, with a reminder that guns are prohibited. Harold Slikk *On May 5, 2005, Mike Tyson, a very popular former professional boxer, acted as Harold Slikk, having his act on beating the 8-year old boy at GoBoxing (see summary above). Tyson was not arrested, as he just went to visit the park. Spaceytchi *In April 2011, a 36-year-old employee was arrested for allegedly fondling a 13-year-old girl and her mother while he was dressed as Spaceytchi during a photo opportunity at Mametchi's GotchiWorld in February 2011. He was charged with one count of lewd and lascivious molestation of a child between 12 and 15 years old and one count of simple battery. The case went to trial, during which the defense produced the Spaceytchi costume itself to demonstrate the difficulties of maneuvering the costume's oversize gloves and the limited line of sight of the actor in the costume. The jury deliberated less than one hour before acquitting the employee of all charges. The employee returned to work at GoAnimateLand California. Blue Mario *On December 2, 1997, a 38-year-old employee dressed as Blue Mario was killed at Guyish Central when he was run over by the Tamagotchi float in the Blue Parade of 1997. The employee had worked at the park for 7 years (working on Camp PB&J Otter until 8/8/1994). GoAnimateLand representatives commented that no incident of these circumstances had ever happened before to a cast member and that no guests had seen the incident. This led OSHA to fine GoAnimateLand $6,300 (3,500 guycks) for having employees in restricted areas. *On November 17, 2015, somewhat after 5:25am Pacific time, an Islamic terrorist broke into the park and shot Blue Mario while in sleep. The news piece would be secret until 8am, when the park declared a national day of mourning for that. All rides were closed and all shows were interrupted. The mourning will continue until November 18 at midnight (PST), when the park will reopen, however it got 2 hours to still operate, as it closes on 2am PST (11am Guyish time and 8am Gotchish time). *On December 4, 2015, in Guy City, sometime after 10:35pm local time (1:35pm Pacific time), the actual Blue Mario entered the park causing the whole Guyish Central to get controversies over real life people replacing costumes. The costumed person was fired, however the costumes are still held in the wardrobe of Harold Slikk's room as a sign of respect. As of now, there are still costumed representations of Blue Mario in Guyish Central. Deceajer *On December 23, 1999, a 65 year old scytzophrenic man stole the Deceajer suit and started attacking everyone in sight, he was detained by police and sent to an institution.